


Abuse In The Spotlight

by writingboutfanfic (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I love jean trust me. I dont like him this way, Jean Being An Asshole, Jean is an actor, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/writingboutfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a highly famous and Eren is his boyfriend, a position most people would kill for. However Jean is controlling and abusive who beats Eren and monitors his every move. Eren is in love with Jean, he is sure of that but when another actor called Levi appears in his life Eren must hide his past and try to keep the facade for Jean. Because he loves Jean and Jean loves him. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Eren knew Jean was coming back late tonight and regardless of what time, Jean had expected him to stay up and wait for him. By the time 3am had rolled around, Eren was slipping in and out of consciousness, trying desperately to fight his fatigue. He knew Jean would be disappointed in him if he didn’t manage to stay awake and Eren knew what would happen if Jean was. He was super tired and ready to curl up in his lover’s arms and just sleep. He was slowly beginning to doze off when he heard the front door open. He shook himself of the blanket that was wrapped around his legs and walked over to Jean, plastering a smile on his sleepy face.

“Hello, Jean.” Eren greeted, placing a kiss on the man’s cheek. Jean shrugged off his coat, placing on the rack.

“I want you prepared by the time I get out of the shower, got it?” Jean stated, already turning to walk towards the upstairs shower.

“I-I uh,” Eren began, “Couldn’t we just cuddle and sleep together? I’m really tired.” Jean whipped around, making Eren flinch.

“Eren,” He said softly but Eren knew that tone. He could get into serious trouble.

“I’ll go do it,” Eren replied, averting his eyes to the floor. Satisfied with his answer, Jean walked away leaving Eren to shuffle away and get ready. He walked quickly up the stairs, reaching their bedroom and wasting no time to get the lube. He heard the tap in the shower turn on and the sound of rushing water accompanied it. He hurriedly pushed down his pants, angling his hips so he had easy access to his hole. Quickly coating his fingers with the liquid, he pushed his fingers in.  His eyelids were slowly closing as he worked his fingers in and out of himself, not even the pleasure keeping him awake. He tried to quicken his pace but he was just so tired that he ended up zoning off for a couple of minutes.

He was awakened by the door swinging open and he jumped at the sound.

“You ready?” Jean asked, already naked and drying his hair off with a towel.

_No._

“Yes.” Eren said, removing his fingers from himself. He felt the bed dip behind him and he closed his eyes in wait. He knew it would be painful yet he kept his mouth shut as Jean pushed his cock in.  The stretch hurt like hell but it was Eren’s fault. Jean had been nice enough to give him time to prepare and he wasted it. He kept his mouth shut as Jean rocked back and forth, who was making low grunts under his breath. Eren bit his bottom lip at the pain, it felt like he was being torn in half from the waist. He couldn’t help but cry out.

“What was that?” Jean growled, his hands snaking their way onto the soft flesh of Eren’s ass. Eren froze in fear, feeling him dig his fingertips in the skin.  When Jean didn’t get an answer he pulled his hand up and brought it down hard, hands hitting the skin with harsh force. Eren bit his tongue to keep him from crying out as Jean thrust in again.

“Oh, now you’re silent.” Jean rolled his eyes and gave Eren a rough thrust, slamming his hips into the smaller boy.

“I’m sorry, Jean!” Eren yelped as Jean grabbed his arms causing him to fall face first in the mattress. Jean kept thrusting harder and harder while Eren tried desperately to blink the tears away. He felt wetter down there and assumed it was blood. He closed his eyes tighter as Jean’s hand rested on his head, pushing his head further into the mattress. He couldn’t breathe properly in this position and he was praying to _anyone_ that Jean would finish before he passed out. Who knows what would happen if he passed out, something bad that’s for sure.

Thanks to the tiny sliver of luck Eren seemed to have, Jean came with a grunt, grinding his hips against Eren’s ass. Jean stayed inside Eren as he trailed down the younger boy’s body, coming to a rest on his stomach. He pinched it causing Eren to bit his bottom lip to stop from crying out.

“You’re getting fat again,” Jean growled, poking the flabby skin. Eren felt the shame flush through him, he had been stress eating recently which meant he was disregarding Jean’s rule.

“Guess we will just have to put you on a strict diet till the party,” Jean muttered, sounding so disappointed that it hurt Eren’s heart.

“I’m so sorry.” Eren cried into the mattress. He wanted to turn around and fling himself into Jean’s arms and beg for forgiveness but he didn’t dare to move.

“Just do some exercise while you do nothing all day.” He stated, smacking Eren’s ass as he removed his cock from Eren. He turned over, slumping on the bed and falling asleep quickly. Eren himself felt his lower half give out, his hips throbbing, his hole stinging and his head feeling heavy. He knew he had to clean himself or his stomach would be upset tomorrow but he was just _so_ tired. He dragged himself off the bed, taking small steps at a time towards the bathroom.

~

He awoke to be slapped in the face and some yelling. He panicked, immediately opening his eyes and sitting up despite the severe pain in his lower half.

“Why the fuck are-,” Jean cut himself off as he rubbed his temples, “Hurry up and make me breakfast, I have to leave for work soon.” Eren nodded enthusiastically, noting that he was in the bathtub. Jean just groaned and left the room, leaving Eren to hurry and get himself into some clothing and rush to make Jean’s breakfast.  He picked up the first clothes he spotted lying on the floor and tried his hardest to fight the pain as he raced down the stairs. Jean was sitting at the counter, glaring at Eren.

“G-G-Good morning.” Eren half smiled half grimaced. Jean didn’t reply in return and Eren started on his breakfast; two pieces of toast covered in honey with three hash browns. He served up the plate to Jean, eager to start preparing his own.

“You’re not allowed to eat today and if I notice one thing missing you will be severely punished. Got it?” Jean ordered.

“Y-yes, Jean,” Eren replied softly, ignoring the small hunger that was gnawing at his stomach. He knew it was for his own good, Jean wouldn’t be want to be seen with a fat boyfriend. Eren sat down beside Jean, playing with his fingers as the older male ate. They were silent for a while before Eren spoke.

“H-h-how’s filming?” He asked, digging his nails into his thighs as his stomach rumbled.

 _Shh. Not now, please_.

“We’ve nearly finished.” He replied, dropping his fork on the plate, “Clear it.” Eren nodded, sliding off his chair and taking the plate. He placed it in the dishwasher, not noticing Jean come up behind him. Jean placed a kiss on Eren’s cheek.

“Make sure you exercise today.” He whispered, giving Eren’s butt a light squeeze before leaving for work. Eren paled at the order. When was he going to find the time? He had so much work to do today and he wanted to take a nap due to his lack of sleep. He had to do this. He just hoped he had time to do everything.

He had cleaned the kitchen, gotten the house vacuumed which had taken a couple of hours. He had moped after that which took an hour. He had fallen asleep while doing the laundry, his head dropped into the pile of clothes. He had awoken in a panic afraid of being caught by Jean but sighed in relief when he realised he still had another two hours before Jean got home. He finished off the laundry fairly quickly, leaving an hour for exercise.

Eren sat in front of the computer looking at all the results he had gotten for ‘exercise’. Some were far too complicated for him, requiring weights that only Jean owned and Eren want allowed to touch. He cleared his result and sat staring at the blinking cursor. Jean found his stomach fat so maybe he should look at those ones? He found dozens of videos and tried most of them. His hips were hurting so bad that he wasn’t able to properly do them and he hoped that Jean wouldn’t notice. His heart froze in terror as he heard the car drive up the driveway and quickly closed the laptop and went running to the door.

“Hello, Jea-“ He cut himself off when an unknown man walked through the door.

“W-who are you?” He gasped, taking a step back.

“Don’t worry, Eren,” Jean called out, soon appearing in view. Eren moved over to him, lifting his head to try and kiss Jean on the cheek but the older male turned his head away. Eren masked the pang in his heart with a smile as he turned to the other male.

“I’m Eren.” He stated, holding out his hand.

“I’m Levi, Jean’s co-actor.” He shook Eren’s hand firmly, not even smiling. _I guess no one is happy seeing me today_.

“Levi is going to be at the party next week as well,” Jean stated, pushing past his lover.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Eren said, offering the man another smile but he didn’t smile back. Jean came back carrying a stack of papers in his hand.

“Here’s the script,” Jean said, handing over the papers. Levi thanked him and bid them a goodbye before leaving. Eren waved as he left and sighed as he turned back around. Suddenly he was on the ground, pain blossoming on his right cheek.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Jean spat before stomping away. Eren touched his cheek gingerly, feeling the tears well up and wondering what he did wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week, the party being tomorrow, of Jean’s strict diet and Eren was _starving_. He had almost no energy to do anything except sleep but he was constantly cleaning or doing some form of stomach exercise to make himself slim down. He slugged his way through preparing Jean’s meals and then tried his best not to fall asleep through sex.  And the hunger. The hunger was always there, clawing at the back of his mind. He often caught himself staring at the pantry before shaking his head and continuing doing what he required to. Watching Jean devour his food every night brought even more pain and the hunger always seemed to worsen when he watched him. He always sipped on water, or chewed on ice when the hunger got especially bad.

But now Jean was at work, it was just Eren and the pantry. He was gravitating to it, slowly being called out by the temptation. He opened the door, inhaling the scent of food. God, he was so fucking _hungry,_ he wanted to cry. Desperately, succumbing to his needs, started searching through the cupboard. Maybe there was something at the back that Jean wouldn’t notice was missing? He just needed something. Something small to dull the pain. He knew he had to be thin but he was weak to his desires. He found some old looking muesli bars, the best before date was a three month ago, stashed in the back of the top shelf. With shaking hands, he brought one out of the box, quickly stripping it of its wrapper. He nervously looked at the entrance way, expecting Jean to just appear and yell at him for disobeying. He waited in silence, frozen for a few minutes before he brought the bar up to his mouth. Despite the food being expired it was fucking heaven to Eren. He quickly scoffed it down, overwhelmed with the feeling of finally eating food.

It was gone before he knew it, looking down at empty hands but he felt so full. For once in the past week the pain was gone. He quickly packed the box up, placing it exactly like he found it, moving back to slump into the couch and catch some sleep while feeling content.

The garage door startled Eren awake, bringing him from his peaceful sleep.

“Instead of sleeping you should be working out.” Jean grumbled as he walked in the door.

“S-Sorry, Jean!” Eren cried as he got out of his seat to quickly run over to Jean, reaching on the tops of his toes to place a kiss on Jean’s cheek.

“Welcome home,” He said softly, wrapping his arms around Jean’s waist. He was warm like always and Eren smiled at the feeling of familiarity.

“Eren get off.” Jean grumbled, worming his way out of Eren’s hold, that wasn’t very strong anyway. The brunette dropped his hands, bunching his fists in the material of his shirt.

“Here I got you clothes for the party.” Jean said, thrusting a bag into Eren’s hands, roughly.

“Thank you so much.” Eren replied, clutching them to his chest like they were the most precious thing he owned. Jean had gone out and bought him more clothes. He felt himself beaming at the thought. That meant that he was taking Eren and thus he must have lost weight. He immediately felt guilty about eating that bar. Jean was just trying to help him out and now Eren went behind his back and ate something.

“Go put them upstairs, come back and make me dinner.” Jean instructed, giving Eren a slap on the ass to get him moving. The younger male nodded eagerly and quickly hurried up the stairs.  He folded the clothes neatly, placing them in his one drawer. He was glad that Jean had picked up some clothes for hi. It meant that he still cared for him.

He quickly hurried downstairs, knowing that Jean would want his dinner soon. He walked into the kitchen, heart dropping at the scene before him. Jean had the box of the muesli bars in his hand, looking down at it with anger written on his face.

“What the fuck is this, Eren?” He asked, voice threating to snap at any moment. Eren froze, eyes glued to the box. He couldn’t speak and he felt that if he even moved Jean would snap immediately

“You fucking useless piece of shit. I put you on the diet so you wouldn’t be fat and ugly. Yet, here you are disobeying like the fat fuck you are.” Jean growled, crushing the box tightly in his hands. Tears started pooling in Eren’s eyes as he brought his hands to cover his stomach, he knew Jean would strike there. He never went for his face.

“Please…I’m sorry, Jean! I just-“

“Shut the fuck up, Eren!” Jean yelled, marching forward and punching Eren in the stomach. The pain rippled throughout his stomach causing Eren to bend over.

“P-please. I didn’t mean….” He cried out again when Jean kneed him in the stomach, _hard_.

“Fucking useless!” Jean yelled again, knocking Eren to the floor. He kicked him in the side, the toe of his shoe catching it under his ribs.

“All your good for is being a sexual sleeve.” Jean said, bending over to hook his fingers under Eren’s chin. The brunette’s face was stained with tears, cheeks blotchy and red; Jean smiled at him.

“Isn’t that right, Eren?” Jean questioned, he moved his hand to grip the hair at the back of Eren’s nape. 

“Yes.” Eren murmured, closing his eyes tightly. He felt his heart beating in his chest rapidly, scared of what Jean might do next.

“Yes to what, Eren?”

“That I’m only good for being used for sex. I’m only here to satisfy you.” Eren explained, grimacing as Jean’s hold tightened.

“Good boy.” Jean smiled proudly, “Now suck me off.” Eren nodded submissively, already trying to move to reach Jean’s zipper.

“So eager like the slut you are.” Jean chuckled, running his hands through Eren’s soft hair. Eren moved to his knees, hands slipping down Jean’s pants and underwear to let his hardening cock free.

“Any teeth and I’ll kill you.” Jean growled, pushing Eren’s head flush against his cock. Eren nodded meekly, opening his mouth so Jean’s, now, hard cock could slip in. Jean thrusted up roughly, slotting his cock down Eren’s throat causing him to gag around it. He tried to cover his mistake by sucking at the organ. His saliva had started to build up at the back of his throat, making the gagging worse and difficult to breathe. He sucked as hard he could as Jean thrusted himself in and out of Eren’s mouth. His hands gripped Eren’s hair painfully as he forced his head forward, making take his cock even further in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Jean groaned, “So good.” Eren bit back a sob, trying to keep himself ready for when Jean eventually came in his mouth. If he spat anything out he knew that Jean would kick his ass. He could feel Jean’s cock throbbing in his mouth, a sign that he was close. He anticipated it, tightly shutting his eyes. Jean pulled out of his mouth suddenly and Eren, too scared of what was going to happen, kept his eyes shut.  He felt the warm fluid hit his face before he could register what was going on.  He cracked one of his open to see the head of Jean’s cock in his face.

“You look much prettier like this,” Jean smiled softly, “I think I might keep you like this.” He thought it over in his head, smiling at Eren on his knees.

“Go make me dinner now.” He shoved Eren to the floor and walked off, leaving him in a sticky, bruised mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took ages. I'm dead


End file.
